blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerachuk, The Centipede Demon. (Story)
"Even the greatest horrors in all of life... Can arise from a single being, one so small that it could be crushed in an instant." -Quora Quota, //Tales of Demons and Why They're Here// Gerachuk began as a small creature, one without sentience, or even the faintest reminiscence of malevolent behavior; A simple centipede. As small as most centipedes were, able to be crushed by even a pebble if hurled properly. However, not all beings see insects as things to crush or consume. The Archdruid of Darkness, Rederonx Allibatch, sought out to create minions from swarms of intelligent insects. One such insect, was Gerachuk, the centipede. The Archdruid had cast Awaken on many insects, similar to Gerachuk, and all arose with their keen intellect of a commoner, and the mindset of an insect. Rederonx gradually began to corrupt the previously-neutral will of these beasts, through a combination of magical corruption, heer persuasion, and intimidation. However, he soon came to realize that insects were of no use to him, even though they were fitting to his image as an Archdruid. Instead, these new beings, gifted sentience, a soul, and intelligence, would make perfect sacrifices to a demon lord. Rederonx one faithful dusk called upon his swarm, in which included Gerachuk, and brought them to a summoning circle, among which there were two similar ones. He quickly bound them all to this circle, bound himself to another for protection, and finally, called upon Yeenoghu, one of the demon lords, to sell their souls. Yeenoghu accepted his proposal, and changed Rederonx from his previous position, as an Archdruid of Darkness, to a Nature Lich of Yeenoghu. The pleased lord of chaos brought the insects to his keep, where he intended to consume their souls, leaving them in a jar for twelve days and twelve nights, where he intended for them to starve. As he came back, on the thirteenth day, he had come back, to find that only one beast was left; Gerachuk. Gerachuk, in a desperate struggle for survival, combined with hatred for his fellow insects-for they had believed centipedes were lesser with their overreliance on legs-had consumed them all alive. Covered in blood and shattered shells, Yeenoghu took upon Gerachuk, using a ritual to grow him from his tiny stature, to a full seven feet of stature, and gave him the boon to speak in Abyssal. Gerachuk was meant to survive Yeenoghu, however he was far more intelligent than the being of chaotic intentions had in mind, for on merely a month after this boon was granted, Gerachuk had tricked and fooled other demon lords into imprisoning Yeenoghu for twelve years: One year for each day he had been forced into captivity. The hate-filled centipede crawled around the Abyss, consuming all who would oppose him, and subjugating those who could serve under him, when eventually a lord of demons confronted him. The demon lord attempted to turn the spiteful insectoid into a mere pile of sludge, for he could do so to lower the positions of any demons, however, it had failed. For Gerachuk was not a demon, merely a beast granted intelligence... For now. Gerachuk pretended to be fine with this gesture, and formed a friendship with the demon lord, for four years. For four years, Gerachuk became the lord's closest friend, and advisory. The only one to whom the lord would confide with. Until eventually, Gerachuk held a toast, on the lord's birthday, four years after their meeting. Hundreds of demons were invited, and many say that beforehand, the pleasantries were kind. However, after the toast, each drink had been magically drugged, aside from the cunning many-legged saboteur. In their sleep, he consumed each and every demon, growing in power and size with each new morsel devoured by his ravenous mandibles. The only one he allowed awake was the demon lord. The demon lord wept, seeing that Gerachuk had ill intentions for him, and begged to be spared. Gerachuk did not even think for a moment, before he ripped his head off, tore his skull out, and pierced it onto the lord's trident, consuming the rest of his innards. The demonic energies surging through his body, Gerachuk rose in power, his body fully corrupted, to become a demon. However, when offered a chance, by the god of demons, to become raised into something mighty, he spat in his face. "I am far superior to your kin! I am an insect, and yet I have devoured a lord! Keep your gifts to yourself, or I shall tear your head from it's neck, as well!" Gerachuk was thrown back to his newly acquired keep, where, for the first time in the beast's life, he was contempt. His contempt did not last long, however, for he had a new goal. To kill Rederonx, the one that betrayed him so long ago. And it is a goal he plans to keep, as he wages war against all druids and those who would practice nature magic, until the end of his immortal life. Category:Stories